Protect
by Zaji Hana
Summary: Hanya berawal dari rasa untuk saling melindungi, hingga akhirnya menimbulkan sebuah perpisah dan salah paham. Kehidupan Levi dan Eren hanyalah berawal dari rasa tak ingin kehilangan.
1. Chapter 1

Protect

Disclaimer : Shingeki no kyojin milik Hajime Isayama

Summary : Hanya berawal dari rasa untuk saling melindungi, hingga menimbulkan sebuah perpisah dan salah paham, kehidupan Levi dan Eren hanyalah berawal dari rasa tak ingin kehilangan.

Warning : Riren, Jeaneren, slight Levi-Petra, Levi-Isabel, OOC, abal, fanfic pertama yang dipublish atas dasar nekat dan hati-hati pada semua kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa anda temukan didalam cerita

* * *

><p>Dering alarm dari ponsel putih memecah buai mimpi Eren Jaeger. Tangannya meraba-raba meja yang berada di sebelah kanan single bednya. Begitu tangannya mencapai benda persegi tipis itu, segera dihentikannya deringan beserta vibrasi yang terus terulang.<p>

Matanya terbuka, menerbitkan warna dari sepasang matanya. Warna mata yang begitu menarik dan indah. Eren kemudian duduk dan bersandar di headboard ranjangnya, tangannya sudah mulai sibuk menata selimut tebal yang dipakainya setiap malam di musim dingin seperti ini. Semua rutinitas di rumah selalu dilakukannya sendiri, dirinya sudah terbiasa begini. Sudah bertahun-tahun memaksa diri sendiri untuk menjadi mandiri.

Selesai dengan ranjang berseprai biru laut itu, kamar mandi adalah tujuan keduanya. Shower disetel pada suhu hangat, satu persatu pakaiannya tanggal ke lantai kamar mandi yang berwarna gading. Begitu keran shower dimatikan sebuah handuk dipakainya menutupi pusar hingga paha, kakinya bergerak menuju seragam sekolah yang sudah disiapkannya semalam. Sebuah Sekolah swasta Menengah Atas Sina Barat, menjadi tempatnya belajar bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Setangkup roti yang warnanya kecoklatan ditangannya, menerawang kembali kehidupannya yang lalu, bersama dengan seorang kakak yang baik walaupun dingin, berdua di rumah besar dengan beberapa pelayang yang ramah dan kenal baik dengannya...

* * *

><p>Mata Eren terbuka lebar menyambut hangat dari sinar matahari yang sudah masuk melalui celah-celah kamarnya, dia bangun pagi tanpa dibangunkan seperti biasa, segera menyambar engsel di pintu kamar mandi untuk segera memakai seragam seperti biasa, begitu keluar bibi pelayan sedang merapikan seprainya, disapanya bibi itu dengan senyuman secerah matahari pagi seperti biasa. Begitu berlari menuju ruang makan yang cukup luas dengan meja besar matanya menemukan sesuatu yang <em>tidak<em> biasa.

Kakaknya dengan seorang wanita yang mungkin umurnya tak terpaut terlalu jauh dengan sang kakak duduk di meja makan. Rambutnya sewarna madu, dengan dress selutut casual warna peach dia duduk berseberangan dengan kakak Eren. Ditampilkannya senyuman manis pada Eren.

Eren mendekat dan dia harus lebih dulu memberi salam pada gadis itu itulah yang diajarkan orang tuanya melalui kakaknya, walaupun kedua orang tuanya tak berada di sini, mereka pasti mengawasi Eren dari atas sana.

"Selamat pagi miss. Namaku Eren Ackerman." Sang gadis terlihat senang.

"Ah, Levi, adik mu manis sekali!" serunya kegirangan sambil mencubit kedua pipi tembam Eren, "Nah, namaku Petra Ral, salam kenal Eren!"

"Um, salam kenal Miss Petra." Balas Eren sama antusiasnya dengan gadis itu.

Sarapan pagi berlangsung dengan pembicaraan antara Petra yang menanyai Eren berbagai hal yang kemudian dibalas Eren dengan jawaban yang kemudian disusul pertanyaan lain bagi Petra. Sedangkan Levi hanya menyantap sarapannya dan menjawab singkat bila sebuah pertanyaan menghampirinya.

Eren membalik sendok dan garpu menyudahi sarapan pagi itu, untuk segera berangkat sekolah.

"Kak, kenapa tadi miss Petra makan pagi bersama kita?" tanya Eren saat bersama dengan Levi sore itu diruangan kerja milik kakaknya. Dengan sebuah buku PR, dia mengerjakannya sambil tiduran di sofa Levi. Tak dijawab bukan suatu penghalang bagi bocah kecil itu untuk memunculkan pertanyaan lain.

"Miss Petra sangat cantik dan baik, apa dia akan kemari lagi?" tanyanya lagi sambil memutar tubuhnya dan menyangga badan dengan kedua tangan pada pegangan sofa. Levi tetap diam dan serius dengan kertas-kertas di meja.

"Atau jangan-jangan Miss Petra Pacar kakak!" serunya dengan senang karena merasa perkataannya benar, tapi setelah mendengarnya Levi segera meletakkan dengan kasar pulpen hitamnya di atas meja. Eren tersentak saat Levi berdiri dan menarik tanggannya dengan kekuatan yang berlebihan untuk menarik anak SD. Dihempaskannya Eren keluar dari ruangannya.

"Kembali ke kamarmu, kau mengganggu bocah." Ucap Levi dengan nada rendah yang langsung membuat tengkuk Eren meremang. Setelah itu pintu ditutup meninggalkan Eren dengan mata berkaca-kaca akibat kaget dan takut pada kakaknya.

Eren kehilangan Levi, bukan berarti kakaknya mati atau apa, namun dalam hal yang lain Eren benar-benar kehilangan Levi, kakaknya yang dulu perhatian walaupun diam-diam, kakaknya yang tidak pernah marah walaupun Eren melakukan kesalahan, sekarang kakaknya kasar bahkan dengan kesalahan kecil seperti tak sengaja memecahkan gelas akan merusak mood Levi seakar-akarnya sehingga membuatnya marah pada Eren seharian.

Entah sejak kapan Levi berani menamparkan tangannya yang pucat itu pada Eren, Eren sendiri bingung kesalahan apa yang diperbuatnya. Dan selama itu Petra semakin sering datang dan kelihatannya tak tahu mengenai masalah hubungan kakak-beradik yang setiap harinya semakin tidak jelas itu.

"Eren, aku membawa cake cokelat kesukaanmu." Serunya saat menemukan Eren di sofa dengan perapian. Eren menutup buku ceritanya dan segera menemui Petra dengan sekotak kue di atas meja makan.

"Terimakasih Miss," ucap Eren ketika melihat isi kotak dan menemukan kue kesukaannya dengan coklat yang melumer dimulut, dan perhatiannya teralih pada jemari Petra yang sedang mengiris kue, pada jari manis kirinya terdapat sebuah cincin yang indah, "Cincin yang indah." Ucap Eren tanpa sadar.

"Ini dari kakakmu saat pertunangan kami kemarin lusa, kau tidak ada disana dan aku menanyakanmu seharian pada Levi."

Eh? Pertunangan apa? Eren terdiam bahkan ketika Petra bilang harus segera pergi bersama Levi yang sudah menunggunya di mobil di depan rumah.

Kenapa Levi menutupi pertunangannya? Eren tentu akan selalu ikut senang menyangkut kabar gembira bagi kakaknya, kenapa menjelang pertunangan mereka Levi bersikap buruk padanya, ah, mungkin Levi sedang banyak pikiran. Eren hanya mencoba memaklumi.

Malam hari yang cerah, masih terasa sejuk karena hujan yang turun sorenya. Dan yang pasti akan banyak bintang jika seluruh kota mengalami padam listrik, ah tidak jangan sampai terjadi, Eren sedang diperjalanan dengan pasangan yang baru saja bertunangan untuk menuju sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Senyuman terus terkulum sepanjang jalan.

Hingga jam 9 malam mereka berjalan-jalan di wilayah yang penuh pertokoan itu. bekas hujan berupa genangan air masih nampak di beberapa permukaan trotoar. Eren sebisa mungkin menghindarinya karena akan membuat karpet dalam mobil kotor dan bau, Levi tidak akan senang. Mereka sampai disebuah perempatan yang sangat ramai oleh pejalan kaki, awalnya tangan lembut Petra menggenggam tangan nya. Lampu hijau bagi pejalan kaki, mereka segera melintas, banyak orang yang berbadan besar menyenggol Eren hingga tak sadar genggamannya terlepas, terdiam mencoba mencari tahu dimana Petra dan kakaknya membuatnya tak sadar lampu sudah berganti, tinggal dia yang berdiri disana dengan sebuah suara klakson dari kendaraan yang cukup besar yang mungkin tak sadar Eren berdiri disana tadi. Mata Eren terbeliak menatap truk itu dan kemudian gelap.

Eren tersadar di rumah sakit dengan sebuah kabar bahwa wanita cantik berambut madu tewas karena menyelamatkannya dia mendengarnya dari percakapan para perawat, si gadis sempat koma namun karena pendarahan yang cukup parah dia meninggal. Kedua tangan Eren gemetar matanya berkaca-kaca, dia ingin menjambaki rambutnya untuk sekadar percaya ini bukan mimpi, begitu tangannya sampai kepala terasa sebuah perban membebat kepalanya dan rasa sakit disekujur tubuh menyadarkannya ini nyata. Eren menangis dan Levi tak ada di sana.

Tiga hari sudah Eren kembali kekediaman mereka berdua dan selama itu juga Levi tak ada di rumah. Eren terus menyalahkan dirinya, coba saja dia tak termakan bujukan Petra untuk ikut berjalan-jalan bersama. Dan Eren sama sekali tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menemui Levi, bagaimana dia akan minta maaf untuk sebuah hal yang menurutnya tak termaafkan?

Sehari setelahnya Levi berada di meja makan untuk sarapan pagi, Eren dengan takut medekat dan menuturkan sesuatu sambil berkaca-kaca.

"Kak?" panggilnya sekali dengan air mata hampir tergelincir, "Kak, maafkan aku..." tuturnya kemudian, Levi hanya diam dan menyudahi makan paginya yang bahkan belum sempat tersentuh. Sedangkan Eren yang ditinggalkannya sendiri hanya menghabiskan makanannya sambil membasahi seragamnya.

Hampir sebulan dengan kejadian itu, hubungan Eren dengan Levi tak ada bedanya dengan orang yang tak saling kenal. Tak ada lagi obrolan diantara mereka, bahkan untuk sekedar menyapa Levi, lidahnya kelu seketika. Hingga suatu pagi, kembali terulang pemandangan seorang gadis duduk di meja makan yang sama dengan Levi, hanya berdua, si Gadis kali ini duduk tepat disamping Levi. Eren menatap mata sang gadis yang berbinar indah yang sebenarnya tak disadarinya mata itu tak ada bedanya dengan miliknya.

"Ahh, kau pasti Eren ya, kemarilah!" seru riang sang gadis dengan tangan melambai kearahnya, " Levi aniki adikmu sangat imuutt!" serunya begitu Eren mendekat, "senang bertemu denganmu Eren, aku Isabel Magnolia, salam kenal." Serunya dengan sebuah senyuman tersemat di wajah riang gembira milik si gadis bersurai merah.

"Se-senang bertemu dengan anda Miss Isabel." Eren mengambil tempat yang agak berjarak dari mereka berdua, dan membuat Isabel terheran karenanya.

"Eren, kenapa kau malu-malu begitu, duduklah dekat kakak, sini..." serunya sembari menepuk tempat duduk yang tepat berada di sebelahnya.

Belum sempat mulut mungil Eren Terbuka, Levi terlebih dulu buka suara, "Biarkan dia Isabel, bocah itu memang begitu." Isabel menatap Eren dan begitu kedua manik indah itu bertemu Isabel memberikan senyuman paham padanya.

Semuanya berjalan sama layaknya hubungan kakaknya dengan Petra, mereka berdua bertunangan kemarin, itulah yang dipikirkan Eren begitu melihat cincin tersemat asing dijari gadis yang perangainya agak tomboy yang sedang menonton TV bersamanya. Kali ini Eren memilih diam dan tak banyak bicara dengan Isabel.

"Kalian itu mirip sekali sifatnya, aku pikir kau ceria Eren, ternyata sama-sama pendiam seperti Levi aniki. Kuharap kita cepat akrab Eren..." ucapnya pada Eren sore itu.

Eren berjalan pelan di halaman sekolah, menunggu mobil jemputan berupa sedan hitam yang setiap hari dinaikinya ke sekolah dan pulang kerumah. Didekatinya mobil yang terparkir 5 meter di kanan gerbang sekolah, begitu pintu dibuka Eren terkaget, bukanlah Eldo, supir yang mengantar jemput yang di duduk dibelakang kemudi melainkan Isabel.

"Hai Eren, sesekali aku ingin menjemput adikku." Serunya pada bocah di ambang pintu.

Eren merasakan sesuatu yang buruk, terakhir dia berjalan berdua dengan tunangan Levi, semuanya berakhir buruk, "a-ah maaf Miss Isabel, tapi aku ada tugas disekolah." Ucapnya gugup, dan Isabel tentu paham bocah kecil dihadapannya ini sedang mengucapkan sesuatu yang mengada-ada.

"Supirmu tadi memberitahuku kalau ini jam pulangmu Eren, ayo naik. Tak perlu sungkan denganku." Dengan ragu Eren masuk ke mobil itu dan berdoa sepanjang jalan. Betapa lega dirinya begitu sampai 200 meter dari rumahnya, tak ada kejadian buruk, namun begitu hampir memasuki gerbang, genangan air membuat mobil oleng dan menabrak pohon.

"Ahhhh! Bagaimana ini!" seru Isabel panik, "Eren kau tidak apa-apa?" yah setidaknya tabrakan itu tidak sampai memunculkan _air bag_, Isabel keluar diikuti Eren, Eldo dan beberapa pelayan lain tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari rumah dan menanyai apa keduanya baik-baik saja.

"Ceroboh." Ucap Levi pada Isabel begitu selesai mendengar ceritanya secara lengkap.

"Levi aniki, mobilmu..."

"Bodoh, kenapa malah menghawatirkan mobilku." Levi beranjak dan mengusap rambut merah Isabel. Eren sendiri hanya duduk diam si sofa single di sebelah mereka.

"Erenn... maafkan aku ya..." pintanya pada bocah yang sedang termenung disebelahnya.

"Ah tidak, itu kan kecelakaan Miss."

Kejadian pertama memang tidak masalah namun begitu yang kedua terjadi, Eren kembali menemukan dirinya terbangun di ranjang rumah sakit. Tangannya diberi kassa putih begitu pula dengan dahi kanannya. Bedanya kali ini Levi di sebelahnya dengan aura berat.

Mereka berdua sampai dirumah yang gelap hanya beberapa lampu menyala, Levi meliburkan seluruh pelayan hari itu. Sampai di ruang tamu dengan sofa-sofa empuk nan mahal, aura Levi bertambah berat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Eren takut dan tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu, "apa yang kau lakukan pada keduanya." Levi menggeram rendah.

"K..Kak.." lirih dan bergetar suara yang muncul dari tenggorokan bocah itu.

"Pergilah." Ucapnya dengan tekanan, "Jauh dariku, keberadaan bocah tak berguna sepertimu tak ada untungnya bagiku."

Lutut Eren melemas dan semakin lemas begitu Levi pergi dari hadapannya.

Menemukan keberadaan Levi dirumah semakin sulit, bekerja keluar kota bahkan luar negeri semakin sering di sanggupinya. Dan sekalinya dia di rumah Eren mengancing pintu dan tak keluar kamar kecuali di pagi buta untuk mengambil beberapa makanan dari kulkas.

Hingga suatu kali di dia berjalan keluar dari kamar, tak sengaja bertemu dengan Levi yang baru pulang sore hari. Tatapan menusuk dari Levi dapat dirasakannya mengoyak keberaniannya dan kekuatannya bahkan untuk terus berdiri tegak.

"Kubilang pergi dan kenapa kau malah muncul lagi." suara dalam itu menusuk Eren. Apa Levi benar-benar menginginkannya pergi?

"Semua orang mati karena bocah sepertimu, ayah, ibu dan mereka, tak sadarkah keberadaanmu disini adalah kesialan?" satu lantunan kalimat terdengar dan menyadarkannya. Levi pergi dari tempatnya berdiri, begitu pula Eren yang mulai berlari ke kamarnya.

_Kakak benar, akulah kesialan itu. _batinnya sambil terisak. _Kalau aku tidak pergi mungkin kakak yang akan mati._ Tak perlu berpikir panjang lagi, bocah itu segera pergi. Pergi dari rumah dan dari hadapan kakaknya.

Beberapa hari hidup di jalanan, bersembunyi di taman saat malam yang dingin tiba dan membeli makanan dengan uangnya yang tersisa. Hingga suatu hari seorang pria paruh baya menemuinya. Grisha Jaeger. Dengan senyum pria dermawan dia menawarkan diri untuk merawat Eren. Dia berkali-kali mengatakan betapa miripnya sang putra angkat dengan mendiang istrinya. Bahkan memberinya nama belakang Jaeger secara sah karena Eren tak pernah mau buka bicara mengenai namanya yang dulu.

Rumah yang besar sebesar kediamannya dulu menjadi tempat tinggalnya, ayah angkatnya merupakan seorang dokter dan ilmuan kondang. Eren hidup terawat dan bahagia, setidaknya itulah yang terlihat, namun rasa rindu pada kakaknya terkadang muncul dan di buang jauh-jauh. Eren pergi ke sekolah yang lain yang dirasanyanya sudah cukup jauh dari keberadaannya sebelumnya.

Hingga saat menginjak 14 tahun, kebahagiaan itu hilang, bertahun-tahun dia bersama ayahnya hidup bersama, tapi hari itu hilang sudah. Banyak dermawan-dermawan yang merupakan rekan dari Grisha membantunya selepas kepergiannya. Eren adalah satu-satunya pewaris sah dari seluruh timbuan kekayaan ayah angkatnya. Namun dia memilih untuk menyimpan semuanya termasuh rumah besar itu dan memilih tinggal di sebuah apartemen lain. Rumah itu diserahkan pada beberapa pelayan untuk dijaga.

Seorang wanita nyentrik seorang ilmuwan yang cukup aneh yang mana mantan asisten dan rekan kerja dari ayahnya terus mendampinginya dan menaawarkan diri untuk jadi walinya, namanya Hanji Zoe, meskipun aneh dia sangat peduli pada Eren. Tapi sejauh apapun Hanji ingin dekat dengan Eren selalu ada jarak yang dibuat pemuda itu dengan orang lain.

* * *

><p>Setangkup roti habis menyisakan remah-remah yang berjatuhan ke meja makan kecil. Getaran dari ponsel membuat Eren mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil ransel dikamarnya.<p>

_"Bangun Gorilla, Keith Shardis akan menampari pantatmu kalau sampai telat."_ Senyum kecil terkembang, jari Eren mulai menuliskan balasan.

"Sialan, kau yang harusnya bangun, Muka kuda!"

_"Asal kau tau aku sudah bangun sejak tadi."_

"Hah? Bohong, pasti masih di kasur dengan kolor hijau yang robek dipantat kan?"

_"Berisik! Berangkat sana!"_

Setidaknya muka kuda kesayangan selalu menjadi moodmaker Eren setiap harinya. Jean Kircshtein yang tidak lain lagi seorang manusia yang disamakan dengan kuda adalah kakak kelas setingkat diatas Eren yang sudah lulus dan kuliah di sebuah universitas, saat masih sekolah selalu ribut dengan adik kelas idaman wanita –karena terlalu manis- Eren Jaeger. Dan untuk catatan Jean Kircshtein adalah kekasih Eren.

Entah dengan jampi-jampi apa, atau Eren yang dibuat tidak sadar sehingga menerima Jean kakak kelas yang hobi keluar masuk ruang kesiswaan sebagai kekasih, tapi nyatanya hubungan mereka berjalan mulus.

Sampai disekolah, dan masih sangat sepi, hanya terlihat gumpalan kuning duduk sendiri dari luar jendela kelas Eren.

"Armin?"

"Eh, pagi Eren, tumben datang pagi sekali?" rambut kuning bergoyang mengikuti kepala Armin yang mendongak menatap Eren yang berdiri di depannya.

"Aku tidak ada kerjaan di rumah. Kau juga kenapa pagi sekali?" Jawabnya sambil beralih ke kursi yang berada di kanan Armin

"Minggu ini aku dapat piket pagi dari kelompokku, harusnya Connie juga tapi belum datang. Sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Miss Nanaba?"

Eren menoleh dengan mata setengah melotot dan dahi berkerut, "Ya Ampun! Aku lupa!"

Tiga puluh menit mengerjakan PR dengan privat gratis dari Armin, Eren selesai mengerjakan semuanya. Kelas sudah ramai dan bahkan tak ada yang sadar Mikasa sudah ikut duduk diantara mereka.

"Sejak kapan kau datang, Mikasa?" tanya Eren dengan heran.

"Sejak kalian mengerjakan nomor 7. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu Eren yang sedang serius."

"Ah, eh begitu..."

"Mikasa, kau dipanggil ke ruang OSIS." Seru Sasha yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas. Mikasa yang memang sekertaris di organisasi itu kemudian pamit pada kedua temannya dan beranjak pergi.

"Mikasa, benar-benar menyukaimu ya, Eren." Ucap Armin begitu Mikasa tak lagi terlihat.

"Begitukah?" Eren menopang dagu dengan tangannya, pandangannya tertuju pada bangku dimana Mikasa duduk sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jean?"

"Tidak ada yang berubah. Dia tetap saja menyebalkan." Armin, satu-satunya yang tahu mengenai hubungan Eren, berhubung Jean selalu menanyainya segala sesuatu mengenai Eren yang tidak bisa ditanyakannya pada Eren karena gengsi. Mendengar jawaban Eren yang seperti itu Armin hanya tersenyum dan membuat kesimpulan kalau hubungan mereka baik-baik saja.

Bel berbunyi dan miss atau entahlah dengan rambut pirang masuk ke kelas dan menagih tugas yang diberikannya seminggu yang lalu. Seharian itu semua kejadian berlangsung seperti biasa hingga senja tiba.

"Eren, kau mau ikut tidak? Aku dan Mikasa mau ke toko buku dekat stasiun." Ucap Armin begitu guru dari pelajaran terakhir keluar dari kelas.

"Eh, aku ikut sampai stasiun saja, kebetulan satu jalan."

"Kau tidak kedinginan Eren?" tanya Mikasa yang berdiri di samping Armin.

"Aku membawa syal di tas, kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Hm, baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu."

Ketiga orang itu berjalan bersamaan ramainya kota Trost yang mereka tinggali, meskipun bukan kota utama di wilayah Sina namun pamornya tak kalah dari kota-kota yang merupakan jantung wilayah Sina. Banyak sesama pelajar yang mereka jumpai sepanjang jalan, mungkin pulang sekolah atau mungkin akan menghabiskan jumat malam dengan teman. Entahlah... yang pasti Eren sudah punya acara rutin sendiri.

"Aku duluan ya, Mikasa, Armin!" seru Eren begitu sampai di depan Toko buku tujuan mereka. Melambaikan tangannya dan mendapat ucapan untuk hati-hati dijalan, Eren kemudian segera melangkahkan kedua kakinya agar tidak perlu ketinggalan kereta yang sudah hampir datang.

Perjalanan dari stasiun ke apartemen Eren memang tidak jauh tapi kali ini Eren akan menuju tempat yang lain, dan memang tidak berniat untuk pulang lebih dulu. Mungkin dia baru berjalan seperempat atau sepertiga dari perjalanannya, deru motor terdengar semakin dekat dan terus mengikuti tepat dibelakangnya.

Tersenyum tipis tentu Eren sudah tau siapa yang mengikuti dibelakangnya. Sengaja berhenti kemudian berjalan berhenti dan berjalan lagi, lalu mempermainkan langkahnya untuk membuat orang itu kesal.

"Hei, kau itu bisa berjalan lurus tidak sih! Apa yang didepanku ini Gorilla mabuk?" Eren menoleh tanpa membalikkan badannya pada pemuda yang sudah memberhentikan motornya dipinggir jalan. Mengerucutkan bibir seolah juga marah.

"Apa sih! Kenapa juga mengikutiku begitu, dasar kuda!"

"Mana Syalmu! Aku tidak mau merawat Gorilla sakit." Seru Jean dari belakang masih duduk di atas motornya.

"Siapa juga yang mau dirawat kuda sepertimu yang ada bukan diberi obat malah jerami." Ejek Eren.

"Sial. Sudah bagus kuingatkan. Sini naik ke motorku, saljunya mulai turun." Deru motor kembali terdengar di jalanan yang cukup sepi itu.

"Memangnya aku mau kemana? Kalau aku mau pulang bagaimana?"

"Jangan bodoh, belokan apartemenmu sudah lewat sejak tadi. Naiklah Eren, perlu kurayu bagaimana agar kau mau naik?" goda Jean padanya membuat rona di wajah yang muncul karena dingin sejak tadi malah bertambah pekat.

"Diamlah muka kuda." Jean memajukan motornya, mendekati Eren dan membiarkan sang Gorilla tercinta untuk naik memboncengnya.

"Hei, romantis sedikit, peluk erat pinggangku atau bagaima-Ugh!" pukulan pada pinggang Jean sukses menghentikan ringkikan kuda ditengah salju yang turun.

"Berisik! Cepat jalan!"

* * *

><p>End ch 1<p>

Salam kenal, saya Zajisa Hanami atau Zaji Hana atau lagi Zasm, ah begitulah :3 ... jadi disinilah saya menjelma dari yang paling awal yaitu silent reader hingga akhirnya berani mengepost sebuah fanfiksi, maafkan diriku ya seluruh author yang karyanya kubaca namun tidak kureview... salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya senpai sekalian... saya juga mohon bantuannya karena nggak paham masalah rating dan genre (/-\)

Dan di akhir kata, hanya ingin mengingatkan untuk tidak lupa mereview fanfiksi ini kritik dan saran sepenuhnya saya harapkan. Terimakasih~ :3


	2. Chapter 2

Protect

Disclaimer : Shingeki no kyojin milik Hajime Isayama

Summary : Hanya berawal dari rasa untuk saling melindungi, hingga akhirnya menimbulkan sebuah perpisah dan salah paham. Kehidupan Levi dan Eren hanyalah berawal dari rasa tak ingin kehilangan.

Warning : Riren, Jeaneren, OOC, Typo(s), AU.

000

Protect Ch 2

Levi Ackerman, Pemilik sekaligus pemimpin dua buah perusahaan besar yang berada di bidang perhotelan dan apartemen. Meniti karir di saat yang kurang baik, akibat kecelakaan yang dialami kedua orang tuanya, di usianya yang masih sangat muda bahkan belum menyelesaikan pendidikan tingginya, Ia terpaksa harus segera mengambil alih posisi Ayahnya sebagai pemimpin kedua perusahaan.

Griya besar Ackerman ditinggalkannya, dan sekarang dia tinggal di sebuah kamar dari proyek apartemennya yang paling besar hingga saat ini. Pamor apartemen ini dapat dilihat beberapa selebriti maupun sosialita yang tinggal di kompleks apartemen yang sama dengannya. Sudah banyak sekali penghargaan yang diterima Levi selama karirnya namun sebanyak apapun itu tak ada satupun yang dapat mengisi kembali kehampaan hatinya.

Bagaimanapun kesempurnaan yang didapatnya setelah lika-liku karirnya selama ini, Levi tetaplah manusia, dia sendirian dan itu membuatnya kesepian. Sebuah kesalahan di masa lalu merenggut satu hal terpenting dalam hidupnya. Yaitu, Cinta. Bukan pada kedua gadis yang pergi meninggalkannya, meskipun sungguh Levi mencintai keduanya, namun satu-satunya objek cinta Levi yang terbesar dan tak tergantikan adalah pada adiknya sendiri. Bocah berisik pengisi hari-harinya, Eren.

Levi menghela nafas, berjalan dari sofa abu-abu menuju dinding kaca yang menampilkan indahnya pantai Sina yang sedang menelan matahari. Menerawang kedepan, dan pandangannya teralih pada bayangan di kaca yang menampilkan dirinya. Kantung mata hitam bertengger nyaman namun tak mengurangi pesona pria mapan itu. Di saat seperti ini biasanya Levi memikirkan satu hal. Eren. Hanya Eren.

Senja menghilang dan mengembalikan pikirannya ke tempat semula setelah terbang ke awang-awang. Mengambil sebuah remote touchscreen yang terletak di meja kaca depan sofa untuk menutup gorden jendela dan menyalakan lampu. Cahaya putih menerangi seisi apartemen modern itu. sebuah lantunan suara dari bel yang ditekan oleh seseorang diluar pintu membuatnya harus beralih arah dari yang seharusnya membaca sekumpulan buku di sebuah ruang yang dijadikannya perpustakaan mini menjadi ke arah pintu depan.

Dinyalakannya intercom untuk melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu waktu istirahatnya. Matanya berkedut tak senang begitu melihat wanita kelaki-lakian berkacamata yang malah berpose aneh di kamera intercom dan hal itu seharusnya memalukan namun tak berlaku untuk manusia tak berasa malu layaknya Hanji Zoe. Diabaikannya makhluk setengah abstak otak di depan pintu, namun emosinya tersulut karena pintu yang terus di ketuk atau bahkan ditendangi dan bel yang dijadikan mainan oleh manusia pecinta makhluk telanjang tak ber-anu yang satu itu.

"Leviiii~ aku tahu kau didalam~" serunya, "buka pintunya atau kuledakkan apartemennya~" ancaman yang terdengar tidak mungkin namun ditelinga Levi hal tersebutlah yang malah sangat mungkin di tangan Hanji.

Pintu dibuka. Levi mendecih dan orang yang biasa disebutnya Mata empat sialan terlihat sumringah karena ancamannya berhasil –meskipun sebenarnya dia sedang tidak membawa bahan peledak apapun-.

"Apa?" tanya Levi begitu mereka sudah berada di sofa abu-abu.

"Apanya yang apa, aku kan hanya mengunjungimu yang baru saja pindah. Ngomong-ngomong apartemen yang ini modern sekali." Serunya senang sambil bermain dengan remote yang baru saja ditemukannya.

"Pergi sana." Satu kalimat pengusiran terlontar datar dari mulutnya.

"Jahaaaattt... memangnya kau tidak mau dengar ceritaku."

"Ceritakan lalu pergi." Hanji terkekeh dan meletakkan kembali remote Levi.

"Kenapa sih kau begitu tertarik dengan Eren," Ucapnya, "kalau memang mau seharusnya kukenalkan kau padanya, tapi kabarnya dia punya pacar dan tidak pernah cerita tentang pacarnya padaku." Kata Hanji dengan ekspresi sedih yang bagi Levi terlihat menjijikkan.

"Tidak, aku hanya tertarik, tidak perlu dan jangan sampai kau menceritakan mengenaiku pada bocah itu."

Hanji terkikik dan hampir mendapat tamparan maut dari sandal rumah yang dipakai Levi. "Iya, tuan penggemar rahasia, rahasiamu tidak akan terdengar sampai telinga bocah manisku."

Entah keberuntungan apa yang di dapatnya 3 tahun yang lalu. Saat dia bersama dengan Hanji, untuk makan siang bersama yang seharusnya juga dengan Erwin, tapi berhubung pemilik sebuah perusahaan yang berjalan di bidang tekhnologi komunikasi itu sedang sibuk dengar urusan saham, jadilah mereka hanya makan berdua saja.

Levi terjebak di acara makan siang berdua dengan Hanji dan sepanjang acara makan itu Hanji bercerita panjang lebar, tentang hal yang random. Pikiran Levi hampir jatuh terlelap ke dalam alam bawah sadar hingga sebuah nama yang disebutkan Hanji membuka lebar mata dan pikirannya.

"Ulangi." Ucapnya memotong cerita Hanji saat itu.

"Eh ternyata kau mendengarkanku juga, begini, kemarin aku menawarkan diri pada seorang bocah laki-laki untuk menjadi walinya. Namanya Eren," Levi menyiapkan telinganya baik-baik, "wajahnya manis sekali."

"_Tidak salah lagi"_

"Pipinya tembab, kulitnya kecoklatan, pokoknya sangat imut, rambutnya coklat dan yang paling menarik-"

_"Matanya."_

"-matanya yang berwarna hijau, seperti apa ya, ah~ pokoknya indah sekali..."

Levi sudah sangat yakin kala itu, pastilah yang dimaksud Hanji adalah adiknya, yang sudah membuatnya setengah gila karena benar-benar pergi dari rumah. Suara ocehan Hanji mengenai kejadian dirinya menawarkan diri menjadi wali Eren sama sekali tak dapat menembus dinding tak kasat mata yang muncul di saat Levi tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Hingga sebuah kata menciptakan sebuah keraguan dalam dirinya.

"Apa?"

"Eh? Iya, dia anak Dokter Grisha, Eren Jaeger. Kau pasti tau kan Dokter Grisha itu sangat terkenal lho. Kalau kau sampai tidak..." suara Hanji kembali terputus dalam kepalanya.

_"Jaeger? Bagaimana mungkin?"_

Namun terlepas dari keraguan akan hal yang satu itu, Levi tetaplah yakin bahwa dari seluruh cerita yang Hanji bawakan adalah tentang adiknya. Entah darimana keyakinan sebesar itu datang.

"Nah, begitu, setelah kutanya lagi, dia akhirnya menjawab dengan yakin untuk kuliah di tekhnik sipil dan bercita-cita menjadi arsitek," Kembali dari ingatannya tetang 3 tahun lalu, Levi menyadari Hanji sudah selesai mengenai cerita perkembangan terbaru dari Eren, "Oh ya Levi, sesekali ikutlah main ke tempat Mike."

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang."

"Heh, pokoknya akan terus kupaksa, tunggu saja~" Hanji beranjak dari sofa abu-abu yang tadi didudukinya, "Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. Dadah~"

000

Sepasang pemuda melaju cepat menembus salju yang mulai berjatuhan. Hingga akhirnya sampai ke sebuah tempat yang cukup besar dan ramai. Bangunannya terlihat modern dari luar, sebuah cafe milik keluarga Jean yang sudah cukup terkenal, cafe dihadapan mereka kali ini adalah satu dari sekian cabang yang tanggung jawab kepemimpinannya diberikan pada Jean. Karena Jean yang saat itu membandel ingin mencoba memiliki satu dari sekian cafe milik keluarganya jadilah akhirnya dia diberi satu tanggung jawab.

"Masuklah duluan Eren." Seru Jean pada Eren. Pemuda itupun turun dari boncengan Jean.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanyanya, karena jean sepertinya belum ingin memarkirkan motornya.

"Aku harus pergi sebentar." Ujarnya yang dihadiahi sebuah anggukan dari Eren. Deru motor kembali terdengar, ban menggilas salju yang turun diatas halaman cafe, Eren terus menatap punggung sang pengendara hingga akhirnya suara perputaran mesin tak lagi terdengar karena Jean sudah pergi jauh dari tempat Eren berdiri.

Setumpuk salju yang dingin sudah berada di ubun-ubunnya, Eren menggoyangkan kepalanya sambil menunduk, membuat salju-salju itu mulai berjatuhan menuju tumpukan salju lainnya di tanah.

Ia pun memasuki cafe itu, harum semerbak dari makanan-makanan -yang Jean khususkan menunya saat musim dingin begini- mengisi meja-meja para pengunjung yang kali itu didominasi perempuan. Mangkuk-mangkuk berisi sup hangat dengan uap yang mengepul dan terlihat lezat itu dihidangkan oleh beberapa orang pelayan pada meja-meja para pemesan.

Eren menuju pintu yang bertuliskan 'dilarang masuk' di daun kanan pintu dan 'khusus karyawan' di daun kirinya. Ruang lokerlah yang dia cari, untuk mengganti seragamnya menjadi baju biasa. Belum juga selesai mengaitkan kancing-kancing baju pada kemeja putihnya, keriut pintu lain dari ruang loker yang terhubung dengan belakang cafe terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok lelaki yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Oh, selamat malam, Sir Mike." Sapa Eren pada pria pirang berkumis yang kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam.

Belum setengah jam Hanji pergi dari hadapannya, kegiatan santai Levi Ackerman malam itu kembali terganggu dengan suara bel dari pintu depan. Diletakkannya buku yang baru terbaca setengah diatas meja kaca kecil di sebelah sofa bacanya. Kakinya melangkah membawa dirinya menuju pintu depan.

Hanji kembali terlihat di depan pintu kediamannya, dan kali ini membawa seorang personil baru, Erwin Smith. Levipun membuka pintu itu guna mempertanyakan keberadaan makhluk yang suka menempeli orang layaknya panu.

"..." Levi menatap tajam keduanya, melipat tangan di depan dada, membuka pintu hanya sedikit dan menutupi sela pintu yang terbuka dengan badannya.

"Ehehe~" tawa absurd Hanji merekah, "Ayolah Levi, kita minum-minum."

"Keluar sebentar tak masalah kan, Levi. hitung-hitung sebagai perayaan penghargaan yang baru saja kau dapat kemarin." Tambah Erwin yang berdiri sebagai tameng Hanji.

"Tuh, dengar, lagi pula aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu hehehe~"

Menghela nafasnya, Levi kemudian menjawab, "Hm"

Cukup lama Eren berada di ruang loker, hanya tiduran di sofa panjang sambil bermain game di ponselnya, hingga akhirnya Jean datang.

"Darimana, Jean? Kau pergi lama sekali." Ucapnya yang masih dengan posisi tidur tengkurap di sofa.

"Aku mengambil baju dirumah, aku lupa kalau semua bajuku di sini sudah kubawa pulang."

"Dasar pelupa."

"Diamlah." ucap Jean sambil berpura-pura menjitak kepala Eren.

Eren membenarkan duduknya, menatap Jean yang ternyata membuka jaket dan kaosnya untuk berganti pakaian lain. Kemeja abu-abu dengan garis-garis abu-abu tua di tepi bawah kemeja. Jean menghampiri Eren dan duduk di sebelahnya, ditatapnya layar ponsel Eren yang masih menyala.

"Hei, ada pesan masuk." Ucap Jean pada Eren yang belum menyadari pesan itu.

"Ah, dari Miss Hanji."

"Teman ayahmu yang sering kau ceritakan?"

"Hmm..." Eren membaca pesan itu, dan segera mengetikkan balasan dengan cepat. Baru selesai mengirim pesan, Jean sudah berulah memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba dari samping.

"Je-Jean!" serunya panik, entah makhluk apa yang merasuki pemuda disebelahnya ini.

"Hm... kau itu hangat tahu, aku kedinginan selama diluar tadi." Jawabnya dengan suara setengah tenggelam karena menelusup ke belakang pundak Eren. Di benarkannya posisi duduknya sehingga Jean bisa memeluknya lebih erat, dan begitu pula dengan Eren, yang jadi bisa membalas pelukan dari Jean.

Tenggelam dalam pelukan itu, Jean masih menumpukkan kepalanya pada pundak Eren. Menghirup bau-bauan manis dari sang kekasih yang dipeluknya. Tangan Eren mengelus punggung Jean dengan lembut memberikan kenyamanan, mungkin Jean ada masalah, Eren tak perlu bertanya, jika memang sudah waktunya si muka kuda pasti akan bercerita padanya. Kepala Jean terangkat, menatap mata hijau indah sang kekasih dalam-dalam, tangannya naik memainkan rambut belakang Eren.

Entah sejak kapan tangan itu berhenti memainkan rambut brunette di hadapannya, entah sejak kapan tangan nakal itu sampai leher jenjang Eren, dan entah sejak kapan jarak mulai terhapus dari mereka berdua. Eren tak sekalipun mengalihkan tatapannya selain pada manik amber yang tepat di depan wajahnya. Hangat nafas berbenturan menambah semarak semu merah hangat yang tersepuh manis di paras pemuda SMA. Degup jantung tak terkendali begitu dahi keduanya bertemu, Eren menutup kedua matanya, menyudahi pemandangan indah menenangkan bagi Jean. Tanpa melihatpun Eren dapat merasakannya betapa cepatnya Jean menghapus jarak kecil diantara mereka, hingga...

"Ups..."

Keduanya menarik diri, pemuda tak bersalah mematung di ambang pintu belakang membiarkan angin masuk. Jaket hitamnya terlilit warna putih salju yang bertengger disana sini. Bertholdt dengan tampang polos hanya terdiam bingung akan situasi.

"Oh, Bertholdt, masuklah. Eren ayo naik, lantai atas sudah hampir jam buka." Seru Jean berusaha mencairkan suasana. Digenggamnya satu tangan Eren dan kemudian ditariknya untuk mengikutinya ke lantai atas cafe. Bertholdt masih terdiam menatap kedua orang itu pergi melalui pintu yang lain.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dengan tangan masih saling terkait, menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga, dan di setiap anak tangganya Eren merutuk dalam hati, masih setengah dongkol dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. masih bisa dirasakan betapa hangat wajahnya saat ini, belum lagi rona-rona merah masih saja belum mau beranjak dari wajahnya yang senantiasa menunduk sepanjang tangga menuju lantai ke atas.

Melirik ke samping, Jean kemudian hanya tertawa kecil. Eren menaikkan pandangannya, melirik sang pasangan guna memperjelas maksud dari tawa yang baru saja terlontar.

"Apa? Dasar Gorilla, kenapa pipimu merah begitu." Goda Jean, Eren yang kesal baru saja mau menendang kaki Jean, tapi yang bersangkutan sudah berlari pergi dari sampingnya, alhasih Eren mengejarnya hingga sampai ke lantai atas.

000

Lantai atas cafe Jean di hari tertentu membuka sebuah bar dan menampilkan penampilan dari DJ maupun beberapa hiburan lainnya. Di setiap hari-hari khusus seperti itu pengunjung selalu saja banyak.

Levi, Hanji, dan Erwin memasuki lantai atas dari cafe itu. hentakan-hentakan keras dari musik yang dimainkan DJ mengisi ruangan itu. Lampu-lampu menyorot ke segala arah setiap beberapa waktu. Ketiganya menuju ke meja bar, terlihat Mike yang sedang menyiapkan minuman bagi para pemesan.

"Siapa orang sialan yang memainkan lagu yang merusak telinga seperti ini."

"Sudahlah Levi, apa jadinya kalau tempat seperti ini tak ada musik" Ucap Erwin.

Hanji baru saja mau menyahut juga namun sesuatu yang dilihatnya mengalihkan fokusnya menjadi pada orang itu.

"Hei Levi, lihatlah ke sana." Serunya sambil menunjuk dengan dagu pada arah yang dimaksud.

Levi mengikuti arah itu sampai melihat seseorang yang kelihatannya tak asing. Pemuda yang jauh lebih besar, dan bahkan tingginya lebih dari tubuhnya sendiri setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu pastilah yang dimaksud Hanji. Seorang pemuda lain terlihat disampingnya. Terlalu dekat, pikir Levi curiga, hingga akhirnya matanya menemukan tangan keduanya yang saling bergandengan.

"Ereeenn!" seru Hanji yang bahkan membuat orang-orang disekitar mereka menoleh.

"Eh, Miss Hanji..." gumam Eren. Kemudian dia mulai berjalan bersamaan dengan Jean menuju ke orang yang bersangkutan. Dan begitu jarak antara dirinya dengan Hanji mulai terhapus di lepaskannya pegangan tangan Jean pada tangannya sehingga Hanji tak dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"Malam, Miss."

"Eh siapa ini? Oh iya!" Hanji pun menoleh ke tempat Levi, namun hanyalah sebuah bangku yang sudah kosong yang ditemukannya, "Lhoo, kok tidak ada?"

"Apanya Miss?" tanya Eren yang bingung akan apa yang dimaksud Hanji.

"Ah sudahlah.. hmm?" tatapan Hanji beralih pada Jean.

"Eh, saya Jean-"

"Dia pemilik cafe ini." Ucap Eren melanjutkan kalimat canggung Jean yang belum selesai.

"He? Jangan-jangan dia pacarmu ya?" ucap Hanji girang sambil menggoda kedua pemuda yang mulai salah tingkah di hadapannya, "Sudahlah Eren... hehehe.. mengakulah..."

"Kau juga sudahlah, jangan mengganggu mereka." Seru sebuah suara dari Erwin yang menengahi Hanji –kesekian kalinya-.

Dini hari tiba, Eren kembali turun ke lantai dasar dan menuju ruang loker untuk mengambil tas dan pulang, karena cafe sekaligus bar sudah hampir tutup. Hanya ada satu lampu remang yang menyala saat itu. Menuju meja dekat sofa yang didudukinya dengan Jean barusan, Eren membenahi seragamnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Selesai memasukkan seragam sekolahnya ke dalam tas, terdengar pintu yang terbuka.

"Jean?" panggilnya, namun tak ada yang menyahut. Seingat Eren, muka kuda itu kuat minum dan belum mabuk saat bersamanya tadi. Lagipula beberapa waktu yang lalu Jeanlah yang mengambil alih alat DJ dan pamer kemampuan pada seluruh penggunjung.

Belum selesai Eren berpikir, lampu redup dimatikan. Saklar lampu memang berada tak jauh dari pintu. Belum lagi selesai dengan kekagetannya, dia terlonjak karena mendengar suara kaki yang dengan cepat menuju ke arahnya.

"Siapa?!" Serunya panik, Erenpun sebisa mungkin menerobos ke ke samping dan dengan cepat merayap menelusuri loker-loker dan tembok untuk menemukan saklar lampu di temani dengan remang cahaya dari luar ruangan yang berhasil menerobos masuk, meskipun berkali-kali tersandung dan hampir tersungkur. Tepat saat tangan Eren hampir menggapai saklar, tangan dari orang misterius itu menahan tubuhnya. Eren hampir memekik kaget, tapi dengan cepat tangannya menekan tombol saklar dan menyalakan sebuah bola lampu terang yang berada di tengah ruangan.

Keduanya terdiam sosok yang ada di hadapannya membuatnya tak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Tangan dari pria di depannya beralih menuju pipi halus dari Eren dan mengelusnya perlahan dengan telunjuknya. Dan kemudian menangkup wajah eren dengan telapak tangannya.

"Eren." Panggilnya dalam berulang-ulang. Pria bersurai hitam itu merapatkan dirinya pada tubuh pemuda didepannya, tangannya menahan kedua tangan Eren di samping kanan dan kiri tubuh pemuda itu, kepalanya maju menelusup di samping leher Eren, hingga nafasnya yang hangat terasa manabraki leher itu, "Eren.." panggilnya kesekian kali,sangat terasa bahwa bibir tipis itu begitu dekat dengan kulit leher kecoklatan pemuda kesayangannya.

Eren masih diam, mulutnya mencoba bergerak namun belum ada suara yang muncul dari sana, berkali-kali bibir itu bergerak mengucap nama dari orang di hadapannya tanpa suara hingga satu titik dimana kata yang diucapkannya berubah, "Lepaskan..." katanya dengan lirih, "Lepaskan ..." pintanya berulang.

Pria yang lebih rendah darinya menarik kembali kepalanya guna menatap wajah Eren. Mengamatinya dalam-dalam dengan manik matanya yang kelabu. Air mata menggenang memburamkan pandangan Eren. Satu ibu jari berjalan perlahan mengelus pinggiran mata besar itu hingga membuat kedua mata terpejam dan meneteskan setitik air mata, dan dengan lembut ibu jari itu menghapusnya.

Pintu terlontar terbuka dan sesosok lainnya muncul disana, "Siapapun kau keluar dari sini." Ucapnya tanpa berteriak namun penuh penekanan, berjalan menuju keduanya dan diambilnya kuasa atas pemuda yang terjebak dalam rengkuhan si pria asing, "Butakah matamu? Tidakkah kau bisa membaca yang kutulisakan di sana?" ucap Jean sinis. Di hempaskannya tubuh yang walaupun lebih rendah namun sesungguhnya kekar dan penuh kekuatan itu ke belakang.

Mata mereka bertemu, mata Levi menyipit atas perlakuan pemuda kurang ajar di hadapannya, namun fokus Levi tak mau beralih dari Eren ke siapapun. Satu tendangan keras bersarang pada perutnya begitu Levi lengah, membuat tubuhnya terlontar ke belakang, dan terjatuh menabrak meja kayu akibat ketidaksiapannya.

"Dan Jangan ganggu pacarku!" bentak Jean tepat di depannya sebelum pergi membawa Eren keluar.

000

To be continue

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah me review, follow, maupun fav, juga bagi semua readers XD... thanks buat Rivaille Yuki Gasai 2, Mas Jaeger, Naru Frau Rivaille, dan Angkerman yang sudah mereview :D

Saya mohon maaf juga karena ternyata di chapter 1 masih banyak sekali kekurangan termasuk Typos yang merajalela... dan saya harap di chapter dua ini typos saya sudah cukup berkurang :'3

Oke fine... fik ini tambah gak jelas.. ._. dan saya harapkan kritik dan saran maupun pesan dari anda sekalian... :3


	3. Chapter 3

Protect

Disclaimer : Shingeki no kyojin milik Hajime Isayama

Summary : Hanya berawal dari rasa untuk saling melindungi, hingga akhirnya menimbulkan sebuah perpisah dan salah paham. Kehidupan Levi dan Eren hanyalah berawal dari rasa tak ingin kehilangan.

Warning : Riren, Jeaneren, OOC, Typo(s), AU.

Latar awalnya saat Jean dan Eren masih SMA, banyak Jeaneren untuk chapter ini

* * *

><p>Jean Kirschtein, kelas 2 SMA Sina barat, statusnya kali ini adalah perwakilan klub Jurnalis yang akan melakukan promosi dan membuka open recruitment bagi siswa-siswa baru. Rapat panitia baru saja selesai, Jean menguap lebar dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan menuju aula tengah tempat dimana pendaftaran dari berbagai klub berada.<p>

Ia mendatangi salah satu tempat yang memang sudah dikhususkan untuk klubnya, seorang pemuda lain sudah berada di sana, Thomas Wagner, yang kali ini merupakan partnernya selama kegiatan promosi klub berlangsung.

Beberapa saat seusai upacara penerimaan siswa baru, aula pun dengan cepat berubah menjadi lautan manusia. Sesak dan gerah dengan cepat merambati tubuh Jean, diliriknya kertas pendataan yang sudah memuat cukup banyak nama. Jean menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya, terlalu sesak rasanya, hingga akhirnya Jean kabur dengan kedok ingin membeli jus kotak. Baru beberapa langkah dari pintu utama Aula, seseorang sudah menabraknya dengan semena-mena hingga membuatnya tersungkur.

"Sial!"umpatnya sambil menengok ke belakang, matanya menangkap seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dan bermata hijau yang menatapnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Hal lain yang Jean perhatikan adalah dasi berstrip merah yang menandakan bahwa si pemuda adalah murid kelas 1, "Pakai matamu Sialan! Berani-beraninya kau‒"

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku tidak sengaja, maafkan aku, dan berhenti merengek padaku." Ucapnya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jean yang bahkan belum berdiri.

"Sial, apa itu tadi? berani sekali dia!" desis Jean menahan amarah.

Jean kembali ke tempatnya bersama Thomas dengan membawa dua kotak jus buah dingin. Masih dengan hawa amarah di sekujur tubuhnya , ia menjatuhkan diri ke kursi sambil setengah menggeram. Thomas tak sempat memperhatikan karena sibuk memberi penjelasan pada seseorang yang berambut pirang yang tampak sangat penasaran dengan klub yang bersangkutan.

Di aula pun Jean sudah tak tahan, dia sedang muak dan keramaian sama sekali tak membantunya, dia ingin menendang meja, melempar kursi, atau apapun hal yang mungkin bisa meredam emosinya barang sejenak hingga ia kembali menemukan si pandan cokelat sialan dan membalas perbuatannya yang terhitung kurang ajar pada senior terlebih pada Jean yang mematok harga diri bernilai tinggi.

Jean kabur, untuk kedua kalinya, dan yang kali ini dia tak mengatakan apapun pada Thomas. Lagi pula Jean tak banyak membantu selama di sana. Jean kemudian naik menuju atap sekolah, salah satu tempat paling berangin yang sangat nyaman dan dijadikan sarang para pembolos. Termasuk Jean.

Tangannya memutar engsel pintu dan membuka pintu dengan perlahan, silau cahaya memasuki penglihatannya, suara angin memenuhi pendengarannya dan segarnya hawa disana menyelubungi tubuh dan otaknya yang masih bergemuruh karena sangat kesal. Begitu matanya sudah cukup beradaptasi dengan baik, dilihatnya sekeliling. Hingga menemukan seseorang di sisi lain dari tempatnya.

Rambut cokelat itu, tak salah lagi si pemuda yang sudah menabraknya, dengan segenap kepuasan batin yang dirasakannya Jean melangkah ke tempat si pemuda tadi. Beruntung sekali, orang itu langsung bisa ditemukan. Jean tidak peduli lagi, tangannya sudah mengepal kuat hingga bergetar tak sabar untuk menonjoki wajah sok dari orang itu.

Mendengar suara langkah kasar mendekatinya, Eren yang sedang duduk bersender menekuk kaki, akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya ke arah suara datang. Kerahnya ditarik naik hingga memaksanya setengah berdiri. Jean dengan tanpa perasaan menonjok perut orang di hadapannya hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

Setengah membungkuk, Jean kembali membawa Eren ke hadapannya dengan menarik kedua kerah baju seragamnya.

"Itu tadi balasan untukmu karena sudah berani membuat masalah denganku," ucapnya sinis, "dan bahkan kalau kau mau tahu, aku sama sekali belum puas jika hanya memukulmu sekali seperti tadi, itu belum apa-apa." lanjutnya setengah berbisik dengan tajam kemudian

Eren terbatuk pelan, tangannya yang agak gemetar naik meremas masing-masing pergelangan tangan Jean yang masih menarik kerahnya, "Kalau begitu pukul aku," Jean menaikkan sebelah alisnya –bingung–, "Pukul aku hingga kau puas! Kalau itu maumu cepat lakukan! Pukul aku! Tendang perutku! Benturkan kepalaku!"

Jean merasa ada yang tidak benar, salah satu tangannya melepas kerah Eren dan dengan agak kasar menarik rambut Eren agar Jean bisa melihat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk, "Hei..." raut wajah Jean berubah.

"Kenapa?! Cepat pukul aku seperti yang kau katakan!" Bentak Eren tepat di depan wajah Jean.

"Sial! Diamlah dulu! Bagaimana aku bisa memukulmu jika kau meneriakiku sambil menangis!" Jean menghempaskan tangannya, hingga Eren kembali terdorong, keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, "Siapa namamu?"

Eren butuh waktu beberapa saat sebelum ia mengungkapkan namanya dengan suara setengah serak, "Eren."

Dan setelah itu Jean pergi tanpa melakukan apapun lagi.

* * *

><p>Tiga hari dalam seminggu ini Jean mendatangi atap sekolah, dan orang itu selalu saja ada di sana terduduk menekuk dan memeluk kaki dengan kepala menunduk bertumpu pada tempurung lutut, dan Jean hanya acuh tak acuh, berpura-pura tidak tahu.<p>

"Armin," Si pirang menolehkan pandangan dari laptopnya menuju ke wajah seniornya di klub Jurnalis, "apa kau tahu orang berkulit dan berambut cokelat dengan mata hijau? Kadang aku melihatmu pergi bersamanya."

Armin tersenyum, "Oh dia temanku, namanya Eren."

"Eren?"

"Eren Jaeger." Armin mengangguk.

Jean hampir tersedak saat mendengarnya, diletakkannya susu kotak yang tadinya sedang diminum, "Hah? Jaeger yang itu?" Sembur jean. Kemudian Armin mengangguk kembali.

Jean menaiki tangga menuju atap, sekolah sudah selesai dan dia ingin tidur-tiduran sebentar sebelum pulang ke rumah. Sampai di atas dia menemukan bahwa tak ada orang disana, hanya Jean seorang diri. Namun, selang waktu sebentar Eren pun menampakkan dirinya disana.

Berjalan pelan melewati Jean yang masih berdiri menatapnya, seolah tak ada siapa-siapa, dia menuju tepian atap dan menumpukan tangan pada pegangan. Jean gemas pada tingkah kurang ajar juniornya.

Jean berdeham mencari perhatian, "Hei..." panggilnya.

Tak ada respon, "Hei!" ulangnya dengan sedikit keras, namun tak memunculkan respon apapun juga.

"Cukup sudah!" Jean menerjang ke depan menarik ransel yang digunakan Eren kebelakang, "Apa maumu Jaeger! berhenti bersikap kurang ajar, dan jangan bertingkah sok hanya karena kau it–"

"Diam! Jangan bicara seolah mengerti! Kau kuda sialan kenapa selalu mengusikku! Menyebalkan! Kalau mau memukul pukul saja, aku tidak perlu ocehanmu!"

Jean diam sebentar, dengan tenang membawa kepala Eren naik hingga menghadapnya, "Kenapa kau secengeng ini, aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun." Ucapnya sembari menatap mata hijau yang berkaca-kaca dengan muka yang merah.

Eren merespon dengan tak senang sambil dengan kasar menampar tangan Jean dari dagunya, "sudah kubilang, jangan bicara seolah kau mengerti." Tegasnya kemudian sebelum pergi, meninggalkan Jean sendiri.

Ditatapnya punggung itu yang semakin hilang di setiap anak tanga yang dituruninya. Jean tidak bisa mengeyahkan pikirannya mengenai Eren. Kenapa pemuda menyebalkan itu bisa terlihat begitu lemah bagi Jean. Itu pemikiran bodoh, dan Jean sendiri membenci pikirannya yang satu ini.

* * *

><p>"Armin," Armin menoleh dari kertas-kertas artikelnya, "ada apa dengannya? Aku kadang melihatnya duduk sendirian di atap, hanya diam dan terlihat menakutkan."<p>

"Ayolah Jean, dia baru saja kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki." Ucap Armin penuh simpati.

"Maksudmu?"

"Lho kau tidak tahu?"

Jean berlari, melewati dua anak tangga sekaligus, dengan segera menuju atap ingin menemukan orang yang sama duduk disana seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Sial" umpatnya saat tidak menemukan siapapun di sana.

Dia kembali berlari menyusuri kelas-kelas yang sudah kosong, tidak ada. Ke belakang sekolah, tidak ada. Ke taman, tidak ada. Jean berhenti mencari, terduduk di depan ruang kesehatan dengan nafas terengah. Dia merutuk dan mengumpat dalam hati. Dia merasa berdosa, karena bersikap begitu bodoh dan kekanakan padanya.

Jean menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan jari-jarinya, berdiri dan membuka ruang kesehatan. Matanya menatap seonggok tas yang berada di atas salah satu kursi yang terletak di dekat tembok. Seseorang lain berada di dalam, di salah satu ranjang yang tirainya tertutup.

Jean menggenggam tirai itu dan membukanya perlahan, menatap sesosok pemuda yang terbaring dengan mata besar yang menatap ke arahnya. Jean menahan nafas.

"Eren?" kali pertama nama itu meluncur dari bibirnya.

Si mata pandan mendudukkan diri, dan menatap Jean dengan pandangan aneh.

"Hm... ada apa la-" kalimat itu terpotong karena Jean sudah menarik kedua tangganya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan. Sangat konyol, Jean sendiri tidak dapat membantahnya. Eren berteriak kaget dan kemudian mulai menyumpahi Jean.

Jean tidak peduli, dia memeluk Eren semakin erat, dan Erenpun kelihatannya sudah lelah meronta dan mulai diam. Jean melonggarkan tangannya, melihat ke dalam kedua bola mata yang sedari tadi menatapnya tajam bagai binatang liar.

"Lepaskan tanganmu. " Ucap Eren kemudian, setelah jeda lama terjadi diantara keduanya.

Jean berdehem, menarik kembali kedua tangannya, masa bodoh pada ego dan harga dirinya, ada satu ucapan yang harus diungkapkannya kepada Eren, "Maafkan aku." Satu kalimat yang sama sekali bukan Jean. Tapi yang kali ini asli dari dirinya, untuk cokelat pandan dihadapannya. Dielusnya kepala berambut cokelat halus itu, sebelum akhirnya dia pulang meninggalkan Eren sendirian.

* * *

><p>Tidak ada yang menyangka beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu Eren akan menjadi lebih baik. Setidaknya dia bisa bercanda dengan Armin dengan lepas tidak seperti sebelumnya. Dan sialnya Jean senang melihatnya begitu. Jean merutuk dalam hati sambil membenahi foto-foto dalam artikel yang akan diberitakan di koran sekolah.<p>

Armin memasuki ruang klub yang sedang sepi dengan membawa seorang lainnya.

"Nah, Eren tunggu sebentar ya, aku lupa kalau bukuku masih tertinggal di kelas." Ucap si pirang sambil berlari pergi.

"He-Hei! Armin!" panggil Eren dengan memajukan tangannya layaknya ingin menggapai Armin yang sudah jauh disana.

Suasananya sangat canggung, apalagi setelah orang-orang mulai pergi dari ruangan itu, tinggallah mereka berdua di salah satu sisi ruangan. Jean bersusah payah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Eren begitu pula Eren yang sama sekali tak ada niat untuk kembali bertemu dengan Jean saat ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian Eren melirik ke tempat Jean, karena si kuda itu terlihat kebingungan dan mencari sesuatu, kertas-kertas diangkat dan dipindahkan, loker-lokernya di meja kayunya pun sudah di buka satu-persatu. Eren kemudian mengalihkan lirikannya pada kertas yang sedang dikerjakan Jean, sebaris tulisan yang agak panjang dicoret dan membuat laporan yang masih ditulis dengan pensil itu terlihat tidak rapih.

Eren berpura-pura tidak tahu, tapi matanya tidak sengaja melihat sebuah penghapus hitam di bawah kaki kursi yang berada di sampingnya, dengan menebak-nebak dan agak ragu, diulurkannya penghapus itu ke pinggir meja Jean.

"Ah, terimakasih." Ucapnya pelan.

"Um..." balas Eren.

"Apa kau masih sering sendirian di atap?" Eren menoleh, agaknya kaget karena Jean memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak juga."

Jeda terjadi kembali, hingga Eren lah yang akhirnya kembali buka suara, "Kenapa hari itu kau mendatangiku... uh, dan... memelukku?" tanyanya semakin pelan disetiap katanya, Jean mengangkat salah satu alisnya, dia menahan senyum. Bisa-bisanya Eren terlihat semenarik ini di hadapannya.

"Ah itu, kejadian itu kau lupakan saja."

"Tidak," tegasnya, "a-aku... terimakasih sudah melakukan itu, entah kenapa aku merasa lebih baik setelah kau melakukannya." Mulut Jean hampir menganga mendengarnya. Tidakkah ia salah dengar?

* * *

><p>Eren itu manis, itulah yang Jean tahu setelah sekian lama ia dekat dengannya, mulut dan kelakuannya memang serampangan, tapi ada satu sisi yang membuat Jean tidak bisa tidak tersenyum saat mereka bersama.<p>

Agenda tidak sengaja bertemu diatap lama-kelamaan seperti menjadi rutinitas tersendiri bagi mereka. Walaupun setiap harinya mereka tak pernah akur, tapi bertemu dengan Eren adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Jean. Dan kelihatannya Jean harus berterimakasih pada Armin, yang mau memberi tahunya berbagai hal tentang Eren.

Satu tahun berlalu dan Jean rasa Eren sudah terlalu dekat dengannya hingga tak lagi bisa menutupi semua sifatnya yang menyebalkan –dan tentunya manis terkadang–. Mereka berdua bukan teman, terlalu sulit untuk mengatakan hal itu bagi keduanya, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau mengakuinya. Dan jika bukan teman sepertinya tak ada julukan lain yang cocok untuk mereka.

Berdua di atap seperti ini bukan lagi hal yang asing. Duduk bersila dibawah langit mendung nan hitam, Eren memakan burger keju yang Jean bawakan. Jean melirik Eren dan menarik nafasnya. Berpikir bahwa membuat Eren sepenuhnya terbuka seperti ini membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama, dan kenapa selama itu Jean bersabar dan menunggu, hingga saat inipun Jean tidak tahu alasannya.

Ada sebuah perasaan khusus untuk Eren, Jean tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Di tahun terakhirnya ini dia bertekad akan mengungkapkannya, meskipun ia tahu Eren tak akan menerimanya. Banyak gadis menyukainya, dari tahun pertama hingga tahun ketiga, dan disinilah Jean tahu tak ada alasan bagi Eren untuk menerimanya.

"Jean, berhentilah berkelahi seperti bocah." Ucap Eren.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak bisa menutupinya, aku tahu kemarin kau baru saja dipanggil bagian kesiswaan," jelas Eren sambil menekan-nekan puncak roti berwijen dengan telunjuknya, "Kau sudah kelas tiga, kalau kau begini terus, bisa-bisa mereka tidak meluluskanmu."

Jean mendengus, "kenapa kau tiba-tiba peduli?"

"Jelas aku peduli! Memangnya siapa yang mau setahun denganmu lagi, aku bosan melihat wajah kudamu itu tahu!"

"Sial, berhenti menyebut wajah tampanku dengan binatang itu! aku bahkan lebih tampan darimu!"

"Aku mendapat setumpuk cokelat di lokerku pagi ini, jauh lebih banyak dari yang kau dapat. Jadi sudah jelas siapa yang lebih tampan disini!."

"Setumpuk cokelat tidak bisa dijadikan patokan, bodoh!"Jean memukul kepala Eren, membuatnya merengek tak senang.

Hujan deras berlangsung tak lama setelah itu, memaksa keduanya untuk pulang. Mereka berpisah di gerbang sekolah. Eren pulang ke apartemen sementara Jean pergi ke cafenya.

Jean duduk bersama Reiner memesan beberapa minuman, lantai atas cafenya sudah penuh dengan orang-orang yang menari bergerak sesuai hentakan lagu. Sambil meminum beer yang baru saja didapatnya, matanya memerhatikan sekeliling. Dan perhatiannya berhenti pada satu titik, di kursi paling ujung, pemuda berambut coklat menyenderkan sebelah tubuhnya pada tembok.

Jean tidak yakin, tapi akhirnya didekatinya orang itu.

"Eren, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap jean setengah tak percaya.

"Hng?" balas Eren yang kelihatannya sudah setengah tak sadar.

Diliriknya jam tangan di pergelangan kirinya, jarum itu menunjukkan hampir menunjukkan angka dua. Jean melambaikkan tangannya pada Mike, "Sejak kapan dia disini?" Tanya Jean sambil menunjuk wajah Eren.

"hm... sepertinya dari jam sebelas." Ucap Mike sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Sial, si bodoh ini," gerutu Jean sambil menarik salah satu lengannya dan memapahnya menuju ke bawah, "kau bahkan belum cukup umur untuk minum, ck, bisa-bisanya kau mabuk."

"Eren dimana rumahmu?" tanyanya begitu sampai di tepi jalan menunggu taksi yang lewat.

"Aku tidak mau pulang!" ucapnya dengan kesadaran minim sambil berusaha kabur dari tangan Jean yang malah membuatnya oleng ke depan, "aku tidak mau!"

"Aku bertanya dimana rumahmu bodoh!" tali kesabaran Jean memang tipis, terlebih bagi Eren, apalagi jika seperti ini, "Argh, masa bodoh, kubawa kau ke apartemen ku!"

Dan jadilah Eren berbaring di kasur Jean, mendengkur lirih, Jean duduk di sofa sebelah ranjang memperhatikannya dalam diam.

"Air–" ucapnya tiba-tiba. Jean bangkit dan mengambil air yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Serius Eren.. ada apa denganmu?" gumam Jean yang masih dapat ditangkap oleh pendengaran Eren.

Sambil menghabiskan segelas air yang dibawakan Jean, matanya hijaunya terus menatap Jean. Dia bergumam tak koheren sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Sudah satu tahun dokter meninggal" Ucapnya pelan matanya sendu menatap ke selimut yang tertekuk-tekuk di perutnya.

"Dokter? Dokter Grisha? Ayahmu?" Tanya Jean memastikan, meskipun sedikit binggung dengan kata yang Eren pilihkan untuk menyebutkan ayahnya.

Eren mengangguk, Jean yakin Eren masih mabuk hingga pembicaraan mereka saat ini. Dia tak pernah menceritakan apapun seperti sekarang ini, "Hm, Ayahku. Dia baik sekali meskipun terkadang aku tetap merindukan kakak walaupun sudah lama tinggal dengannya."

"Siapa yang kau maksud, bukankah kau anak tunggal Eren?"

Eren menggeleng, "Kakakku dulu sangat baik. Dia kemudian berubah, aku takut padanya dan pergi. Kemudian bertemu dokter." Eren kemudian berbaring, menarik selimutnya hingga ke dagunya, "Rasanya sepi sekali saat sendirian seperti ini." Eren menggeliat pelan sebelum akhirnya mulai mengeluarkan dengkuran lembut.

Jean mendekati ranjang, menyisipkan jari-jarinya di rambut Eren menyisirnya perlahan. Dia masih memiliki banyak pertanyaan untuk pemuda dihadapannya.

* * *

><p>Eren mengerang, kepalanya pusing, dan perutnya mual. Ditatapnya selimut coklat yang rapat menghangatkan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya sekitar kamar asing tempatnya bangun pagi itu dengan sedikit panik. Jean, tertidur di sofa dengan selimut tipis dan sebuah bantal. Eren menghela nafas cukup lega.<p>

Jean terbangun beberapa kali berkedip hingga medapatkan kesadarannya. Dia menyadari Eren sudah bangun dan duduk di atas ranjangnya, "Pagi, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Hm, kurang baik," Ucapnya lirih, "terimakasih sudah membawaku ke tempatmu. Ngomong-ngomong aku bahkan tidak ingat bertemu denganmu."

"Aku yang memiliki cafe itu," ucap Jean sambil beranjak dan mulai memutar badannya ke belakang, sekedar melemaskan otot-ototnya, Eren terlihat terkejut dan sebelum bertanya kembali Jean sudah memberinya perkataan lain, "Kau menceritakan sesuatu semalam."

Eren terdiam, memainkan kembali selimut di tangannya karena sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun, Jean berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping ranjang, "kalau kau mau menceritakannya, aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Eren."

"Jean, a-aku tidak ingat apapun. Aku tidak ingat aku membicarakan apa denganmu semalam.

"Kalau begitu akan kuulang." Ucap Jean sambil melirik ke gorden yang ditembusi cahaya matahari yang hangat dari luar. Jean mengulangnya, membuat Eren membuka matanya lebar-lebar –terkaget–, kemudian gugup dan berusaha menyembunyikan segalanya. Namun menyembunyikanpun tak akan merubah apapun karena Jean sudah cukup tahu. Maka, Eren menceritakan semuanya. Tanpa memberi tahu Jean satupun nama dari orang-orang yang terlibah dalam hidupnya saat itu.

Jean mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh jari-jari Eren yang meremat-remat selimut coklatnya, ditekuninya jari itu dan di genggamnya tangan Eren. Jantungnya berdegup kencang untuknya, satu dorongan dari dalam dirinya untuk melindungi Eren. Jean ingin melindungi Eren.

"Jean, kupikir kita terlalu dekat." Gumamnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Jean terkaget.

"Aku- aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi. Aku pergi dari kakakku hingga hari ini karena aku tak ingin dia celaka." Matanya terlapis air mata, bingung menjelaskan pada Jean maksud yang ia ingin utarakan.

"Itu bukan alasan Eren. Dan, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," Eren memandang penasaran, memasang telinganya baik-baik, Jean mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Eren, "aku menyukaimu."

"Jean! Jangan bodoh! Aku tidak sedang ingin bercanda, Sial!" umpatnya pada Jean.

"Aku serius Eren!" sentaknya, Jean menghirup udara banyak-banyak, "jalani denganku, sebentar saja, akan kubuktikan padamu tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Percayalah padaku."

Eren menatap gelisah, tanggannya yang berada di genggaman Jean rasanya tak senyaman tadi, "Aku tidak yakin, aku tidak yakin termasuk pada perasaanku untukmu. Kita teman. Cukup bagiku."

"Eren?" Eren tidak menyukai nada Jean, dia menggigit bibirnya, mengalihkan pandangan.

"Jean, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau terus didekatku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikiran mendapat teman dekat seperti ini."

"Sial, Eren, apa kau percaya pada hal-hal semacam itu! kutukan atau sejenisnya?! Percayalah padaku, aku tidak ingin kau kesepian, aku tidak mau kau sendiri."

* * *

><p>Dan seperti itulah keduanya akhirnya bersama, jujur pada awalnya Eren belum menyukai Jean, namun begitu berjalan bersama Eren merasa nyaman, seperti saat perasaan hangat ketika Jean menggenggam tangannya di saat awan gelap menyelubungi langit ketika keduanya di atap sekolah, ataupun berbagi payung hingga ke stasiun saat hujan mengguyur, Jean selalu ada, Jean selalu di sana. Tak ada lagi rasa sendirian maupun kesepian. Untuk pertama kali setelah sekian tahun, Eren kembali merasa hidup. Eren menyukai Jean. Itulah yang sekarang terjadi.<p>

Berbagai hal terkadang terjadi, dan yang paling parah saat Jean terjatuh dari motor maupun dari tangga, dan Jean selalu menguatkannya, membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkannya. Berkata semua baik-baik saja. Itu bukanlah hal perlu dikhawatirkan. Dan setelah beberapa kejadian berlalu, kejadian itu tak muncul lagi.

"Ngh~" geliatan pelan menyebabkan ranjang berkriut, dua pasang mata terbuka hampir bersamaan.

"Pagi." Gumam Eren pada Jean, yang dibalas senyum olehnya.

"Eren, ingat kembali! Kau tidak boleh berada di bar cafeku lagi setelah ini. Orang mabuk seperti semalam itu menakutkan. Dan kenapa kau tidak berteriak, huh?!"

Eren tertawa kecil, "Aku terlalu kaget, Kupikir itu kau, bodoh!" ucapnya kemudian dengan kesal.

Senyap terjadi untuk beberapa waktu, semertara itu Eren memainkan rambut Jean saat keduanya masih berbaring dan saling berhadapan seperti ini.

"Apa kau mengenalnya? Kau terlihat berbeda setelah kita pulang."

"Hm? Entahlah, lupakan dia Jean, aku bahkan sudah tidak mau memikirkannya," ucap Eren lirih, janungnya berdegup tak terarah saat mengingat kembali, dibenamkannya kepala pada lembutnya baju Jean.

"Maaf, Eren." Dalam dekapannya Eren mengangguk.

Ya, Eren tidak mau memikirkannya, dia tidak yakin kenapa mereka bisa bertemu dan kenapa Levi melakukan hal itu pada Eren. Namun, Ada sedikit rasa senang maupun lega saat melihat wajah nya semalam, orang itu terlihat baik. Eren menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Jean sedikit kaget. Tidak, dia tidak boleh memikirkannya lama-lama, atau Eren akan menginginkan orang itu –Levi– kembali bersamanya seperti dulu.

* * *

><p>To Be Continue<p>

:3 :3 :3 :3 uwooooo drama banget ciee :"D maafkan diri ini readers sekalian kalau ceritanya semakin lama bagai sinetron ataupun drama-drama di layar kaca, atau bahkan bisa menyaingi alur cerita di shojou manga -uhuk-.

Dan maaf banget kalo Jean sangat amat OOC parah /Argh! maafkan aku Jeaannnn!/

Dan maaf nggak ada Levinya –uhuk–

Dan yang terpenting saya minta maaf kalau feelnya berkurang, sepertinya lebih nggak nge feel dari dua chapter sebelumnya T-T, dan apabila begitu, silakan protes dan bilang ke saya.

Terimakasih bagi yang mereview di chapter sebelumnya yaitu:

rimahujan, RaineSkyfall, Sivanya Anggarada, Astia Aoi, Rivaille Yuki Gasai 2, mozacco, Titan Milik Heichou, Erna

Dan terimakasih bagi readers semuanya juga~ :3

Terimakasih sudah membaca chapter ini :D ff ini semakin abal dan saya harapkan pesan, kesan, pendapat, kritik, sarannya, dsb :3


End file.
